Saviors
by Blackbird71
Summary: What happens after Bucky falls off the train? When Red Skull is sucked into the Tesseract? When Captain America is frozen in ice? Read, find out, & Review!
1. Bucky

_If our best friends can be our worst enemies, can our worst enemies be our best friends?_

Bucky watches the train move away, and with it, his last hope of life. _I don't want to die, _is his first thought. _I want Steve to save my life. Ha! And to think I used to have to run around saving his. Ironic. But I don't _want _irony, I want life! Why haven't I hit the ground yet? No, don't look down. Don't look down. _He looks down. _What the hell is that thing?—_

Bucky wakes up and stands slowly. His head is full of questions, but he pushes them away with one thought. _I am happy to be alive. _The room he is in is plain. It has a white bed, similar to the kinds found in hospitals (but more comfortable), a window, a single electric light on the ceiling, a white dresser. He looks through the dresser and finds some plain-looking clothes. On top of the dresser is a glass of water with a single daffodil in it. The daffodil gives the white room a hint of yellow. Bucky finds his shoes by the door and puts them on.

Bucky walks down the hallway until he finds a door labeled _Büro_. "Office," he whispers and steps inside. He is alone. He sits behind the desk and waits. The clock on the wall reads six-thirty.

When the clock strikes seven a man walks in. He is surprised to see Bucky sitting behind his desk, but quickly pulls a chair up in front. "You must have some questions for me."

Bucky asks the first one that comes to his head. "How many of those do you have?"

The man chuckles and touches his face softly. "Let me explain a few things…"

* * *

**AN: I've had this on my computer and only got around to uploading it now, lazy person that I am. Reviews are apreciated and there are more chapters coming! **


	2. Red Skull

_Self-reliance is a must; if a man cannot trust himself, whom can he trust…?_

A small, unassuming white cube falls into the bare hand of Red Skull. He screams to clear his head. As he screams, he thinks _take me where I want to go...take me...take me..._

He feels his grip on reality losening. The cube grows and grows. He realizes the cube is not growing; he is being pulled into it. Whiteness surrounds his vision and suddenly he is inside the cube, surrounded by blissfull sleep.

* * *

Red Skull wakes up and smiles. He is in a familiar room. He sits up and looks around. The walls are a muted yellow; the room is almost bare. He takes a moment to appreciate how Barnes must have felt in a similar, but totally unfamiliar, room. He sees his boots on the floor by his bead and slips them on. He stands, stretches, and walks over to a plain wooden dresser.

After rifling through the drawers for a few minutes, he finds what he is looking for. He pulls a mask out and fit it onto his face. He walks over to a closet and pulls out a trench coat. He feels a small cube in his breast pocket and smile. _The Tesseract is safe with me, _he thinks. He looks at himself in the mirror, and, satisfied the mask is on correctly, walks out into the hall.

A guard passes by. "Heil HYDRA." The guard says. Red Skull returns it with a "Heil HYDRA" of his own, then asks the guard "Is he here?"

"Yes, our…guest is in the room down the hall," the guard replies. Red Skull nods dismissively, then marches off to see his new 'guest'.

* * *

**AN: How do you like the second chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review! And stick around to find out who this 'guest' is...**


	3. Captain America

_The Hydra is an immortal beast; whoever cuts off one head shall soon face the wrath of two…_

Steve knows he's awake, but does not open his eyes. _Not yet, _he thinks, _if only I could remember my dream. _"Nice suit," he mumbles, "and a good shield for saving the world." He hears footsteps in the hall. It is the steady clop of booted feet. _Am I in the army? _He opens his eyes and looks towards the door. His eyes are crossed and his vision is blurry. He sees two men, no just one man with two heads. Each head has a twisted face. _Like it doesn't fit on quite right. _"You're welcome" the heads say with their twisted smiles.

_For what? _Steve thinks, but no words come out. He is tired, so tired. His head hits the pillow, his eyes close, and he falls back asleep. A little voice in his head says "_for saving your life,"_ but Steve does not hear.

The next time Steve wakes up he opens his eyes right away. He remembers his dream. He remembers trying out for the army, becoming Captain America, fighting the Red Skull, the plane crash, his date, all of it. And he knows it was not a dream. It was real.

He sits up too fast. The world spins. He rubs his temples to make it stop. Then he sits up, slowly. _Schmidt saved my life. Why?_

* * *

**Why indeed? Maybe because Red Skull's a boss and secretly in charge of SHIELD...**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
